


Whumptober 2018

by Mara92



Series: Kinktober/Whumptober 2k18 [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 19:15:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16165208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara92/pseuds/Mara92
Summary: "I want you to stab me, Pine Tree."One shot in which Mason turns Bill Cipher into essentially a bloody pin cushion.





	Whumptober 2018

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to do both Kinktober and Whumptober this year. I won't be doing every day of either, but I will be doing every other day of Whumptober in collaboration with my friend, Rawr948. ((I'll provide links and junk later, as it is 4:32am and I am tired af)). And yes, I turned my Whumptober into a kinky one. Deal with it.
> 
> Just a little info: the Dipper portrayed is not my rendition of him, but my friend, Neph (LiaHel is her user name here on AO3, go give her fics a read, its good shizz). The Bill Cipher portrayed, however, IS my own, and I will post a link to an image of him at some point, as well as my friend's Dipper (if she allows me to link to her tumblr).

“I'm sorry, you want me to _what_ now?”

Mason’s face scrunched up in confusion and annoyance--mostly the latter--at the dream demon standing in front of his door.

“I want _you_ to _stab me_ , Pine Tree! I didn't stutter. Besides, I heard you _liked_ stabbing Bill’s,” he purred while fluttering the lashes of his left eye. Mason wasn't amused in the least, already trying to close the door on him. Unfortunately, Bill was having none of that, stopping the door with his foot and shoving it back open, much to Mason’s dismay.

“You can't be serious…you're fucking insane!” he grunted, using his left hand to try and push the door closed. Didn't help much that the door opened toward the right, where he was ‘conveniently’ missing a hand to push it closed.

“Sure I am, what's your point?” The demon cackled for a bit before clearing his throat. “But seriously, I mean it.” His hand went to undo the buttons of his shirt, pulling it open to reveal X’s that had been marked over the entirety of his torso. “See, I know we've only met once, but word on the street is you've got a thing for stabbing Bills, and I'm here to get in on it, so long as you don't actually kill me,” he said, dragging a finger slowly along one of the marks. “Then again, you _wouldn't_ kill me, no matter how badly you wanted to, since you did promise little Mishal that you wouldn't,” he chuckled. His hand moved to another mark, this one lower on his torso. “Besides, I even brought a bygones gift!”

Bill chucked the bag that was resting on his arm to the floor in front of Mason, spilling its contents on the floor: a large knot of unicorn hair. Mason eyed the pile of unicorn hair before glaring at Bill. “And what makes you think I would trust you?” The brunet asked, crossing his arms.

“Well, I was _hoping_ we'd established at least a modicum of trust after Mishal introduced me,” he pouted. “Even after I went through so much trouble to get this gift for you,” he sighed, throwing a hand over his head dramatically.

Mason rolled his eyes, scoffing at the demon. “You obviously want this, and I'd be glad to oblige, but not for free. So what's in it for me?” he asked, cocking a brow at him.

“Well for starters,” Bill hummed, stepping further into the house, “you'd be stabbing a Bill, which I know you're rather fond of, kid. Secondly, I would of course be subbing. I know you like to be the one in control,” he purred, slowly trailing a hand up the kid's torso. “You can literally do _anything_ you want to me,” he whispered in his ear, lips barely brushing the skin there.

A shiver ran up Mason’s spine, but he took a step back to eye the demon suspiciously. “Fine. But, this is a one time thing, got it? And if you try _anything_ funny, I'll make you regret coming to this dimension.”

“Awh, just one and done? Well aren't you the killjoy… Who knows, you might have more fun than you think and want seconds,” he said with a sultry grin. Mason just shook his head, nudging Bill toward his room.

“Please,” he scoffed. “The only good fucks I've had were with Dippers and other Axolotls,” he corrected, kicking the door closed once they were in his room.

“Mmm, you say that like a Bill hasn't given you a good fuck before,” he taunted, flicking the kid’s forehead as he sauntered over to the bed, taking a seat with crossed legs as if he were at home. Mason shot him a scowl, moving over to the bed and quickly pinning him to it with his left hand. “Oh, seem’s I've hit a nerve~! But just because you hate them doesn't mean they aren't good at what they do, Pine Tree. And the sad part is, you know I'm right,” he giggled, relishing in Mason's growing fury.

Instead of replying, Mason took the unicorn hair, and with the help of his magic and removed Bill's clothes. Before Bill could comment on it though, he found himself ties up nice and tight with the unicorn hair, already feeling the sting of it against his skin and draining his magic slowly.

“You _do_ realize pissing me off while you're like this isn't the best idea, yeah? You're literally at my mercy.”

"Mmm, that's exactly what I want,” he purred, eying Mason’s still clothed form. “Never said it was the best idda, but who cares so long as we have some fun? You won't kill me, so it doesn't matter. Now, I think you're just a bit overdressed for the occasion, don't you think~?”

Mason clicked his tongue at him, using magic to remove his own clothes and summon his dagger. With a flick of his only wrist, a segment of the unicorn hair wrapped around Bill's neck, slipping into a tight knot. The demon wheezed a bit, but that damnable smirk was still on his face.

“Cocky bastard,” Mason muttered, dragging the dagger along Bill's torso delicately. Bill could see his eyes sparked with excitement, could practically feel how much the brunet wanted this. It had him that much more excited to see just what he would do.

“Talk about the pot calling the kettle black. You look pretty excited to cut me up like a little science project~”

“You talk too much,” Mason mumbled, leaning down to let his tentacle tongue drag over the skin of his neck. Bill hummed at the feeling before a quiet hiss left him, feeling the dagger finally bite into his skin. Mason shivered as he felt the blade break skin, excited to continue.

Bill moaned softly, smirking up at Mason as thick, dark blood began to well up around the blade. It dribbled down his sides slowly as the boy slowly pulled the dagger out, more gushing behind it. “Mmm, well, maybe you should shut me up then, kid,” he chuckled, the action causing the unicorn hair to dig into his neck a bit.

“Oh, should I?” Mason taunted, dragging the stained blade over his skin again. He toyed with it on one of the marks, tracing the outline of the X on his flesh before shoving it right into the center slowly. Bill groaned, loving how it hurt and looking up at Mason with a half lidded eye. The human grinned, now moving to straddle the demon as he shoved the dagger’s blade deeper.

“Nn~ Fuck, that's it, kid… just like that,” Bill moaned, hips jerking a bit as Mason ground down on him. He could already feel himself getting hard from this, cock squirming between his thighs. “Feels great,” he breathed, his pupils dilated to slits now.

Mason chuckled, pulling the dagger out and dragging it from the second wound towarz another, leaving a raised line of red behind it. “You're seriously getting off on this, aren't you? Sick, kinky bastard…”

“Says the one getting hard on top of me,” Bill laughed before he felt the hair tighten around his throat again. He could feel Mason getting hard, the kid leaning down and prying Bill's mouth open with his tongue and forcing it in.

The demon moaned, but immediately reciprocated the action, rubbing his tongue against the tentacle and sucking on it. He could taste the sweetness of the aphrodisiac it secreted, honestly not having expected that. Well, who was he to turn down such a sweet treat?

Bill groaned, sucking harder on the kid's tongue as it slipped further down his throat, and as much as Mason didn't want to admit it, it was hot. He pulled away from the kiss, tongue dragging over his lips as he glanced down at Bill's bleeding torso. “I hate you so much,” he muttered, pulling the dagger out once more, only to slip it into the line he had made earlier, twisting it slowly into it.

Bill's back arched and a louder moan slipped from his lips before he laughed. “Hate is such a strong word, Pine Tree,” he cooed, rolling his hips up against him, already feeling the aphrodisiacs at work. “But if it makes you _fuck_ me harder, then by all means, hate me as much as you want.”

Mason shook his head in disgust, moving to line himself up with Bill's entrance before slamming into him without preparation. The demon’s back arched and a loud, breathy moan spilled from his throat.

“Shit, you're too fucking kinky for your own good,” he groaned, lifting the dagger once again and shoving into Bill's abdomen, just above his navel.

“I could...say the same about you,” he teased, rolling his hips in time with the thrusts, enjoying how the movement caused his wounds to sting more. “Getting so turned on just from stabbing me… from having this _control_ over me. It's a thrill for you, isn't it, _Mason_?” he wheezed, giving him a grin that was all teeth.

"Control is key, especially when dealing with fucked up demons like _you_ ,”  Mason hissed. Using his magic, he tightened the ropes around Bill's body, specifically the ones around his neck. He slowly pulled the dagger out, licking the demonic blood off with his tentacle.

And Bill was right. He enjoyed this far too much, moving the blade up to his cheek and cutting a thin line. "You don't care what I do to you, as long as you survive, right...?" He said with a bit of a manic grin.

“D-depends,” the demon wheezed. “So long as I h-have all...my limbs, go ahead, kid.”

“In that case…” Mason pulled the dagger back out of Bill's body, now moving it to hover above his right eye, hidden behind his bangs. “This doesn't count as a limb, does it?” He hummed before pressing the dagger slowly into his eye. “Bill’s are such pathetic creatures, no matter what dimension they're from,” he scoffed. But boy, did it feel *good*, shoving the blade into his eye.

His hips jerked and his back arched as Dipper slid the knife into his eye. "Nngh, fuck," he moaned, voice slightly distorting from how damn good that felt with him thrusting into him. " _Says the boy who's made it his lifelong_ _obsession to kill every Bill. Not_ _a very healthy hobby, if you_ _ask me_ ," he laughed, the sound echoing slightly as a thick, clear ichor slowly dripped from his right eye where the blade was.

“Yes, and upsetting the person with this hobby if you’re a Bill isn't quite a healthy hobby either," he said, digging his dagger deeper into his eye socket, thrusting into him as well.

Bill’s body shuddered as the blade went deeper into his eye. " _You wouldn't kill a Bill that has no harmful intentions, though_ ," he purred, the other uninjured eye half lidded. “‘ _Specially not when you promised Mishal. But hey, whoever said I had a healthy mindset? I'm a **Bill**_ , remember?”

“No, I won't kill you, as much as I want to...and you can thank Mishal for that,” Mason groaned, thrusting into him deeper to make sure his dick piercings scrapped against his insides. He was enjoying this way too much, even going so far as to tighten the ropes again to the point of discomfort, even around his throat.

Bill moaned, tongue lolling out of his mouth as the ichor from his eye started spilling down his chin. “F-fuck,” he gasped, starting to feel light headed from the lack of air.

He let out a very breathy moan as the ropes around his neck nearly cut off his airflow. That combined with Dipper pulling the dagger out of his eye had his cock twitching, feeling his climax closing in quickly as he squeezed tightly around Mason, the piercings scrape against his insides.  
  
" _You...'d like that...w-wouldn't you,_ " he wheezed, eye sliding shut as his injured one continued to leak more of that thick, clear ichor.

Mason could feel a tingling warmth from the 'blood' that had sprayed from it onto his hand when he pulled the dagger out, and Mill could feel it as well, tingling against the new wound the human had just cut into his chest.

The lightheadedness Bill felt from lack of air and all the pain from his wounds had him on edge, rolling his hips in time with Mason's. The kid felt the tingling sensation from Bill's blood, and he chuckled as his words came out breathy. “Heh, breathless now, are we?” he chuckled with a grin, picking up his thrusts as he stabbed inti Bill's chest once more for good measure.

The demon arched, mouth open in a silent scream as he finally came, his cock squirming as it leaked over both their legs and chest. His breaths came in gasps, barely able to get enough air when he finally came down from his climax.

Mason could feel the demon squeeze him tightly, and he wasn't able to hold his own back for much longer. He came, moaning deeply and adding just a little more pressure on the dagger.

A few moments later, he managed to calm down and pull out. The other's body, tied up in unicorn hair ropes and blood all over his body was sure a nice view. " Mh... This wasn't too bad. But there's one more thing,” he hummed, placing the tip of the dagger once more on his chest. Slowly, he carved a Pine Tree into the skin, flicking the blood off the blade once finished.

“Mm… n-not so bad...yourself” he grinned despite the lack of air. “Wouldn't...mind a repeat...sometime,” he breathed with a wink.

“If only I was allowed to kill you,” he mumbled, undoing the ropes of unicorn hair and freeing his airway. “ i may let you come by again sometime… taking out my anger on you was… A lot more fun than I thought.”

“Told you you’d love it, kid~”

Mason snorted, using magic to clean himself up. “I don't have any healing magic, so did you want to call Mishal, or were you good to teleport yourself back home?”

Bill hummed a tune to himself, dragging a hand slowly through the blood and cum on his chest. “Mm… I'll be fine in my own, sweet cheeks. Go get yourself cleaned up,” he chuckled.

“Right… well, you’d better be gone by the time I get back,” he threatened, heading into the bathroom and shutting the door behind him.

Bill only hummed, reaching his blood stained hand up to his mouth and licking it clean, eyes glowing as he watched Mason leave.

“Wouldn't have it any other way~”


End file.
